ALL ABOUT MY ROMANCE
by EXOSTics
Summary: 'sial, sebenarnya ada apa ini...ck. aku harap aku sedang.. bermimpi atau.. berhalusinasi..semoga'.../"Kau.."../ "aku adalah kau.".../Dibaca aja, gak jago mah saya buat Summary. YAOI, KaiBaek/KrisBaek, slight ChanBaek, ChanLu, DLDR. Crack Pair.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL ABOUT MY ROMANCE**

Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics

Main Cast :

**Kim Baek Hyun AND Byun Baek Hyun **

Kim Jong In

Wu Yi Fan / kris Wu

Other Cast : Xi Lu Han, Park Chan Yeol, and more.

Pair: KaiBaek **AND** KrisBaek.

Other : ChanBaek, ChanLu.

Rated :** T**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el

Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR

Let's read!

.

.

Baek Hyun POV

.

.

"Baekkie! Baekkie~ tunggu~" dengan malas aku membalikkan badanku. Ya malas, saangat malas. Bisa terlihat oleh ku lewat kaca mata besar yang biasa ku kenakan, namja itu lagi.. namja berwajah rusa itu selalu saja.. apa lagi yang dia inginkan!

"baekkie~ pulang dengan kami yah?"

Ya, kami, dia menyeret seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut ikal yang 'cukup' berantakan. Baiklah kejutan seperti apa yang akan aku dapatkan kali ini? kuharap.. tidak membuatku mati muda karna serangan jantung.

Aku perkenalkan pada kalian, namja ini.. namanya Xi luman.. ahaha.. bukan Xi Lu Han, dia.. hm, cantik, tinggi, agak kurus, dan.. putih. Itu ciri-ciri peliharaanku yang bernama 'jung Ah' dia mirip sekali dengan nya haha. kucing ku.. haha, Ayolah jangan marah, hanya dalam hati aku bisa mengejeknya, dia namja paling populer disekolah. Semua namja bisa dia gaet sesuka hatinya. Entah apa salahku... semua kekasihya adalah... ORANG YANG AKU SUKAI.

"ne.." dan aku bisa apa kawan? Diam adalah cara efektif, dia teman ku.. hanya saja nasib kita sangat berbanding terbalik, dia licik, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia berubah menjadi sangat licik, dan aku adalah korban yang paling 'istimewa' dimatanya, dia tahu.. setiap kali aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang.. juga saat aku patah hati karna dia merampasnya, ekhem... aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri menggunakan kata 'merampas' itu. Memang selain nasib, penampilan ku pun berbeda jauh darinya. Aku memang terkenal sangat culun, sikap kami pun sangat berbeda, dia selalu percaya diri, dan aku.. aku adalah orang yang pendiam dan pemalu. Hahh

"Baiklah, yeollie, kita pulang dengan Baek Hyun ne?" kulihat namja tinggi itu tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Lu Han, jika aku tidak salah menghitung dia namja ke dua puluh enam yang sudah Lu Han 'rampas' dari ku, biarkan, aku suka kata 'rampas' terkesan sangat ... menolong bagiku.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus, bersenandung bosan saat kedua 'pasangan' itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Entah aku bodoh atau ceroboh atau sejenis itu.. jika otak ku masih bisa berkerja sama, maka aku ingat betul saat Lu Han mengambil buku harian ku, dan yah.. dia membuatku kembali menahan amarah karna dengan seenaknya dia membaca.. dan berakhir dengan aku harus kembali patah hati. Tapi biarlah dengan begini aku tahu.. jika Chan Yeol sama dengan namja-namja lain, hanya melihat seseorang dari luar, yang terpenting akhirnya aku paham,dia.. sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.

.

.

.

**KrisBaek**

.

.

_SRETT_

"foto siapa lagi yang memenuhi tempat sampahmu?" aku yang malas melirik ke arah seseorang yang baru saja dengan seenak jidatnya masuk kedalam kamarku, beruntung dia Hyung Ku hinnga aku menahan bulpoin ku untuk mendarat didahi orang itu.

"bukan siapa-siapa Kris .." aku menempelkan pipiku dimeja belajar ku dengan bibirku yang menegerucut. Aku .. kesal.

"hey, aku Hyung mu.. panggil aku kris 'Hyung'.." aku hanya menggumam malas, dia mendekati tempat sampah di sudut kamarku, mengambil foto yang baru saja kulempar kesana. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menopang pipi ku dengan kepalan tangan ku malas. Menatap lurus 'hyung' ku yang sedang membetulkan foto yang sudah kusut itu.

"Mwo?! Park Chan Yeol? Kau menyukai namja ini?" aku tersentak dan menegapkan tubuhku, hampir saja kaca mata ku jatuh, hingga aku membetulkannya kembali.

"Kau mengenalnya Hyung?" tanya ku bingung.

"aishh.. kau memanggilku 'Hyung'? ajaib sekali.." aku hanya mencibir tidak jelas mengikuti perkataannya yang sangat tidak berperasaan. Masih Bagus aku memanggilnya Hyung. Dasar bule sinting Banyak sekali maunya. Dia Hyung tiriku jika kalian ingin tau.

"ne.. cepat, apa Hyung mengenalnya?" Kris mengankat wajahnya, juga tak lupa membuat ku jengkel dengan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat sebelah, dia jelas meremehkan ku, jadi dia meremehkan selera ku?! Aih..

"dia namja yang bodoh sampai.. tidak menyukai adik ku yang cantik ini.." Kris hyung jelas memfitnahku, didunia ini hanya dia dan eomma yang bilang aku cantik. Appa saja tidak pernah.

"kau mengejekku..kris"

"haissh, kris lagi." Aku menahan tawaku, mendengarnya mengeluh, aku suka sekali menggodanya.

Dia menautkan alisnya dan berjalan ke arahku, aku tersenyum miris saat dia meremas kembali kembali foto itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Dan menangkup kedua pipi ku agar mengalihkan pandangan ku dari tempat sampah ke arah nya.

"Ya! Kembalikan!" aku sedikit berteriak saat pandangan ku mengabur oleh ulahnya yang me'rampas' kaca mataku secara tiba-tiba, namun kris menangkup kedua pipiku dan memandangku intens. Aku bisa merasakannya, meski pandangan ku agak mengabur.

"Biar Hyung lihat.." dia menyisir poni ku yang tertata rapi dan bergumam.

"di taruh ke samping, bibir mu sudah pink alami, maka.. tinggal pakai kontak lens. Sudah akan terlihat cantik~" tawa ku pecah, aku merampas kembali kaca mata ku dan menyisir rambut ku kembali ketempatnya dengan rapi.

"jangan bercanda Hyung.. aku namja."

"kau benar-benar cantik kok.." aku tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke arahnya yang tidur di tempat tidurku, biarkan saja.. biasanya aku memang akan marah, hanya saja.. aku terlalu malas untuk sekedar memarahinya saja.

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

"Cukup Lu Han..."

"biarkan saja, dia sudah membuat bajumu basah Chagi~.."

"tapi .. aku baik-baik saja." Aku membungkuk berkali-kali dan meminta maaf pada Chan Yeol karna tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus ke arah kemejanya. Mau tidak mau aku harus menerima omelan dari Lu Han.

"hati-hati jika kau tidak mau seseorang mengataimu idiot."

"Lu Han.. jangan berlebihan.." yah beginilah, semakin hari.. Lu Han semakin membenci ku, semakin membuat ku sakit dengan mempermalukanku didepan orang yang aku sukai, dengan begini dia masih belum juga cukup menyiksaku, dia sudah merebut semuanya, dengan.. sengaja, air mata.. ah, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya jangan salahkan aku, salahkan nasib ku yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Baek Hyun tunggu..!" aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan Chan Yeol, aku hanya ingin berlari sekencang mungkin saat ini, berlari dan berteriak .. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

.

.

Aku terus belari hingga aku tidak sadar dimana aku berada sekarang, aku menapakkan kaki ku disebuah danau dekat sekolah, aku buka mata ku lebar-lebar , entah mataku yang berembun atau minus dimataku semakin menjadi, aku melihat sebuah ombak besar dari danau yang bahkan tidak terlalu luas. Bagaimana mungkin di danau ada ombak? Apa ada? hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu?

"HUWAAAA!" aku berteriak saat ombak itu mendekat ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi menghampiriku yang berdiri membatu, saat persis di depan ku, aku mengepalkan kedua tangan didada dan memejamkan mataku erat.

"appa, eomma.. aku menyayangi kalian, kris.. kris Hyung maaf karna aku sudah menjadi adik durhaka. Sebenarnya aku menyayangimu, menyayangi semua kelaurga kita, meski kau bukan kakak kandung aku tetap menyayangi sepenuh hati.." tunggu.. aku sadar, tadi ombak itu sudah hampir menimpa tubuhku, tapi kenapa aku masih bisa berdo'a sepanjang itu?

Dengan perasaan was-was aku membuka kedua kelopak mata ku. Perlahan.. aku bisa menangkap sebuah Bayangan yang sudah agak meredup sedikit demi sedikit, aku terpaku dengan apa yang sedang ada di depan ku saat ini.. di depanku.. seorang namja. Namja yang sangat cantik, penampilannya pun sangat modis, wajahnya..

"ITU AKU!" pekik ku tidak percaya.

.

.

KrisBaek

.

.

Author POV

"ITU AKU!" pekik Baek Hyun tidak percaya saat matanya menangkap jelas objek di hadapannya, namja yang sangat cantik.. berambut violet lurus dan tampak lembut, menggunakan softlens warna senada dengan rambutnya, kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas nya terbuka, juga celana jeans ketatnya, Baek Hyun terpesona, meski namja itu.. sangat mirip dengannya.

Namja itu mendekati Baek Hyun yang masih diam membatu, sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi juga suara Baek Hyun yang melengking saat berteriak tadi.

"hai.." sapanya, Baek Hyun tersentak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya namun mulut juga kedua matanya tidak berhenti menatap dan berseru kagum, walau dalam hati dia sangat ketakutan, tapi ini nyata.. dan sangat wajar jika Baek Hyun sampai berekspresi seperti itu, bayangkan saja jika kalian melihat orang asing mirip dengan mu, hanya saja dia jauh lebih cantik, lebih modis, dan.. ah. Sulit menjelaskannya.

"Kau Baek Hyun? Byun Baek Hyun?" Baek Hyun mengangguk ragu, kakinya melangkah satu tapak kebelakang. Membuat namja cantik di hadapannya itu terkekeh kembali menunjukkan eyesmile nya yang sungguh memukau.

"k..kau siapa?" Tanya Baek Hyun agak ragu. Namja cantik itu tersenyum, kembali mendekat, namun seperti tadi, Baek Hyun pun juga malah memundurkan dirinya.

"kau.."

"eh?"

"aku.. adalah kau.." Baek Hyun menautkan alisnya,

"mana.. mana bisa seperti itu?" Namja cantik itu menggeleng pelan.

"aku awalnya juga tidak percaya, tapi benar kata kakek, .." namja yang mirip Baek Hyun itu menyipitkan matanya,

"diriku yang dulu.. sangat culun.. dan eum.. " Namja cantik itu menaruh jari telunjuknya dan memangku sebelah tangannya, memasang pose berfikir. Dengan gerak cepat hampir saja Baek Hyun berteriak, namja ini sangat menyebalkan tidak ada .. bedanya dengan kris, dia merampas kaca mata Baek Hyun,

"kau.. tidak jelek, hanya saja, kau terlalu culun." Dengan seenaknya namja cantik itu menggerai poni Baek Hyun ke arah depan.

"ya.. ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Baek Hyun. Namja cantik itu terkekeh, kemudian meraih tangan Baek Hyun agar berhenti membereskan kembali, kalian bisa menyebutnya berjabat tangan.

"_morning, my name is Baek Hyun, Kim Baek Hyun, nice to meet you_"

"he?" Baek Hyun Jelas kebingungan, tidak seperti yang orang korea biasa lakukan setiap kali mereka memperkenalkan diri, namja Cantik itu bahkan menggunkan Bahasa inggris, apa dia orang luar negri? Apa ia? Tapi.. sepertinya tidak,mungkin dia menetap cukup lama di luar negri. Ditambah Baek Hyun sangat Payah dalam bahasa inggris.

Apa juga tadi nama nya.. Baek Hyun.. oh, Baiklah memang bukan hanya dia saja yang mempunyai nama seperti itu, tapi ini menjadi semakin membingungkan karna mereka hanya berbeda marga, sedangkan wajah, dan nama.. baiklah Baek Hyun sudah merasa kepala nya ingin pecah karna menimbun berbagai macam pertanyaan di otaknya.

"_Joneun_, Byun Baek Hyun _imnida.. Bangapseumnida.._" Baek Hyun bermarga kim itu tertawa keras, membuat Baek Hyun yang 'asli' menatapnya aneh.

"_waeyo?_" tanya nya heran, Baek Hyun yang 'palsu' menghentikan tawanya dengan mengusap sebuah cairan bening yang keluar saking geli nya dia.

"kau tidak bercanda? Itu sangat kuno, sulit dipercaya haha..ini menyenangkan.." Baek Hyun yang 'asli' akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan orang yang dia rasa sangat tidak waras.

"KAKEK SARANGHAEEE!" namja cantik itu berteriak mengundang Baek Hyun untuk kembali menoleh ke arah Belakang.

"dia.. gila."

"Hei Baek Hyun, aku akan menjelaskannya!" teriak Kim Baek Hyun, membuat Baek Hyun dengan ragu kembali ketempatnya. Bagaimana pun dia tidak serius ingin pergi dia penasaran tentu saja.

"eum.. bagaimana ya.. kita harus memiliki panggilan kita sendiri terlebih dahulu." Baek Hyun yang 'asli' ikut duduk saat 'kembarannya' itu mengajak nya duduk ditepi danau, dia memeluk kakinya sendiri. Baek Hyun reflek memandang namja yang sedang menutup mata indahnya yang kini duduk persis di sebelahnya.

'cantik, aku sedikit ragu, jika dia mirip denganku.'

"hei.. Baekkie.. aku tau aku sangat tampan, kau tidak usah menatap ku begitu." Tukasnya Narsis, Baek Hyun menahan senyumnya, cantik begitu dibilang tampan_batin Byun Baek Hyun. Dan panggilan itu, itu memang panngilan nya selama ini, jadi dia tidak akan keberatan sama sekali.

"baiklah.. Hyunnie? Boleh aku panggil begitu?" Hyunnie, sebut saja dia begitu, namja cantik itu tersenyum manis sebagai tanda persetujuannya. Baekkie tersenyum dan mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan dia dengar dari namja cantik itu.

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

"katakan pada ku..." Baekkie(?) menatap Hyunnie(?) dengan horor,

"apanya.. aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya.."Hyunnie menatap Baekkie Bingung. Baekkie bangun dan menunjuk Hyunnie tepat dihidung mancung hyunnie. Jangan lupakan tatapannya yang dibuat sangat tajam itu.

"kau.. berkomplot dengan siapa ha? Dengan Lu Han?"

"ha., apa? Siapa? Lu.. apa?" Hyunnie semakin pusing dan ikut berdiri menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Baekkie dari Hidungnya. Menatap mata polos yang terbingkai kaca mata tebal itu.

"apa benar.. tapi itu mustahil...kau berasal dari masa depan? Reinkarnasi?" Hyunnie memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian mengajak baekkie untuk kembali duduk.

"kim Jong Woon,"Baekkie membelalakan matanya, dan melotot ke arah Hyunnie, Hyunnie hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"dia.. keponakanku.." Hyunnie tersenyum mendengar gumaman Baekkie, dia menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, memperhatikan Baekkie yang yang mengeluarkan poselnya dengan screenlock nya bergambar seorang lelaki imut, dengan mata sipit juga rambut hitam pekat, dia kim jong woon,

"dia .. dimasa depan dia akan menikah dengan.. namja bernama Kim Ryeowook dan.."

"Tunggu.. tunggu.. ryeowook adalah tetangga kami! Dari mana kau.." Baekkie menutup rapat mulutnya, itu mustahil jong woon dan ryeowook seperti tikus dan kucing, mana mungkin? Lagi-lagi dia berusaha meredam pekikannya,dengan tangan yang menangkupkan tangannya di depan bibir tipisnya.

"kau tau.. kata kakek, aku mirip dengan leluhur kami.. karna itu dia menamakan ku.. Baek Hyun."

"siapa?" Hyunnie menatap Baekkie tidak percaya, dia bodoh atau apa.. jelas-jelas yang sedang di ceritakan adalah tentang ..

"kau.. kau, Byun Baek Hyun.."Baekkie lagi-lagi mencoba mencerna keadaan ini, semoga ini hanya mimpi buruk, semoga..

"semoga...semoga.." Hyunnie menatap Bingung Baekkie, banyak hal yang belum sempat dia tanyakan pada kakeknya siapa sebenarnya 'byun baek hyun' ini, sepertinya dia agak.. idiot, tapi melihat penampilan Baekkie, Hyunnie jadi sedikit merasa.. malu. Dia seolah dilecehkan melihat wujud culun Baekkie, seolah..

"Wahh ada kepiting!?" Hyunnie meloncat dari tempatnya dan panik meraba-raba sekitar tubuhnya.

"mana? Huwaaa.. maanaaaa?"Baekkie tiba-tiba terdiam, dia mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti kali ini. Hyunnie yang masih panik langsung berhenti seketika.

"HEI! KAU BOHONG?!" teriaknya murka.

"wah.. aku percaya kali ini, aku benci kepiting, dan.. kau juga." Hyunnie sweatdrop mendengar penuturan polos Baekkie, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin dia percaya hanya dengan melakukan analisa semudah itu, jadi.. sepanjang apapun dia bercerita Baekkie tidak percaya? Malau sudah sangat detail? Tapi hanya hal.. sekicil itu dia percaya. Hyunnie tersenyum samar, dia berbeda.. istimewa.

"kau suka..pajeon?"

"eoh? Ahni.."

"kalau.. dak bal?"

"ne, aku suka.."

"jajangmyun?!" Hyunnie menatap Baekkie berbinar,

"tentu saja!" Baekkie juga ikut tersenyum, Hyunnie sangat persis dengannya, Hyunnie terpaksa mengikuti 'analisa' Baekkie agar namja mungil itu percaya tanpa harus ia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"kalau Gejang?"

"HYA! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak suka kepiting! Kau ini.." Baekkie terkekeh aneh. Hyunnie hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan.

.

.

KrisBaek

.

.

"Chan Yeol! Kau mau kemana?" Lu Han mengikuti langkah besar Chan yeol yang tampak terburu-buru.

"Lu, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Baek Hyun.." Lu Han merenggut kesal, dan dengan langkah cepat Lu Han menyalip langkah Chan Yeol dan menghentikan langkah Chan Yeol dengan menghadangnya.

"lalu?"

"aku.. akan meminta maaf, kau juga..kajja.." kali ini Chan Yeol menarik tangan Lu Han, tidak mendengarkan protes Lu Han.

"ya! Park Chan Yeol jangan seenaknya!" protes Lu Han, Chan Yeol tidak mengubris dan tetap menyeret 'kekasihnya' itu. Dia sesekali berhenti dan menanyakan pada bebarapa siswa, kemana Baek Hyun pergi.

'sial, aku dipermalukan' umpat luhan, saat dirinya ditertawakan oleh para siswa dan siswi yang Chan Yeol tanyakan.

.

.

kaiBaek

.

.

"jika kau bertemu kakek, katakan yang sebenarnya."

"aku akan menangani Lu Han kau jangan khawatir.. dan juga.. Jung Ah mu.."Setelah Menukar pakaian mereka berdua, Baekkie bersiap-siap untuk pergi, dia dan Hyunnie sepakat bertukar tempat sebentar.

"ne, dan aku.. akan.."

Tunggu dulu, kenapa Hyunnie minta tukar posisi? Memangnya dia memiliki masalah apa?

"kau jaga Ah Jung ku baik-baik, sudah sana .. tuh ombaknya sudah datang."

"ta.. tapi.."

BYUUURRR

.

.

KrisBaek

.

.

"eh? Baek Hyun apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baek Hyun yang kita ketahui adalah Hyunnie, namja yang datang dari masa depan, menoleh perlahan ke arah Kedua namja yang satunya menatapnya tidak suka.

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

"hai..." Chan Yeol mengernyit, dia Baek Hyun.. dia sangat berbeda..

"Cantik.." gumam Chan Yeol, Lu Han melotot ke arah Chan yeol, namja tampan itu seakan tidak peduli, dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Lu Han. Dengan mata yang masih terpesona, Chan Yeol mendekat pada Baek Hyun.

Lu Han juga agak bingung, kenapa anak itu? Mana kaca matanya, dia terlihat.. sudahlah Lu Han terlalu malas untuk mengakui jika Baek Hyun,sangat.. sudahlah jangan dipaksakan. Luhan tidak akan pernah mengatakannya meski dia terjepit direl kereta api sekali pun.

"Chan Yeol ! tunggu," teriak Lu Han. Baek Hyun menyeringai, jadi jika.. namja ini Chan Yeol,

"jadi.. dia yang bernama luhan? Menarik.." gumamnya dengan masih menyeringai.

.

.

**kaiBaek**

.

.

"Apa? Dimana ? ini..?" Berjuta pertanyaan berputar-putar diotaknya. Kemudian dia menatap seluruh ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna ungu itu, sangat cantik, juga sebuah lukisan raksasa tepat di atas pintu ruangan yang terakhir dia sadari jika, ini adalah sebuah kamar. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan dirinya, ah tidak.. tapi Baek Hyun 'hyunnie'. Tempat ini saangat Luas, jadi Baek Hyun itu adalah anak 'orang kaya' tidak seperti dirinya.

"Baek Hyun? Baek Hyun!" Baek Hyun sayup-sayup mendengar derap langkah kaki cepat seperti menaiki tangga. Kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan agak kasar, menampakkan seorang yeoja peruh baya.

"Baek Hyun? Oh My... kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap? Kai sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" Baek Hyun mengerutkan keningnya? Siapa dia? Eomma? Eomma Hyunnie?.. kai? _Nugu _?

"ng.."

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan kaca mata itu?!jangan bermain-main Hyunnie! _Come On dear_! Kasian jong In.." Jong In? Siapa juga dia? oh Tuhan.. sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

'sial, sebenarnya ada apa ini...ck. aku harap aku sedang.. bermimpi atau.. berhalusinasi..semoga'

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Atau **

**Didelete aja?**

**Banyak review cepet lanjutnya***dor


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL ABOUT MY ROMANCE**

Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics

Main Cast :

**Kim Baek Hyun AND Byun Baek Hyun **

Kim Jong In

Wu Yi Fan / kris Wu

Other Cast : Xi Lu Han, Park Chan Yeol, and more.

Pair: KaiBaek **AND** KrisBaek.

Other : ChanBaek, ChanLu.

Rated :** T**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el

Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR

a/n : Diluar Dugaan ternyata FF ini selesai lebih cepat xD

semoga kalian suka! Dan gak mengecewakan!^^

Let's read! *wink

.

.

[Chapter 2]

.

**KaiBaek**

.

Author POV

[Baekkie Side]

Baek Hyun menatap kagum pada pantulan dirinya sendiri didepan cermin besar. Dia memangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menggapai pipinya sendiri.

"ini.. aku?" Tanya nya bodoh. Rambut coklat madu yang kini terjatuh lurus menutupi keningnya membentuk sebuah poni. Mata yang besar dengan softlens berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Bibir tipis berwarna pink alami. Juga kulit wajahnya yang cerah dan sangat mulus. Apa wajah ini yang selalu dilihat Kris saat dirinya membuka kacamata Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun menyadari bahwa Kris benar, dia tidak berbohong.

"nah.. sekarang kenakan kaos ini. Mommy tunggu dibawah." Apa mommy?, Baek Hyun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, dia tidak pernah memanggil 'eomma' nya begitu. Meski keluarganya juga tidak bisa dikatakan kekurangan juga, tapi.. tetap saja. Dia hendak berdiri dan meraih kaos tipis berwarna putih di dekatnya.

**Chup **

"kyaaa!" Baek Hyun memekik keras merasakan sesuatu yang basah baru saja menyentuh pipinya, dia segera berbalik dan menemukan 'pelaku' yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan tangan menutup kedua telinganya. Baek Hyun menatap intens namja berkulit agak gelap itu dari bawah hingga atas. Sedangkan namja itu malah sibuk memperhatikan wajah manis Baek Hyun.

"Baby, kau manis sekali~" Baek Hyun hampir saja memekik lagi saat namja itu tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun namja itu bertingkah semakin aneh, dia melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat dan menatap aneh kea rah sorot mata polos Baek Hyun.

"aneh sekali.." terkanya, Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya. Dia sedikit gelagapan, bagaimana jika namja asing ini mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.. aniyaaaa! Teriak Baek Hyun dalam hati.

DAG

DIG

DUG

DA_

"kenapa kau tidak memukulku? Biasanya.. ah! Aku sangat senang." Baek Hyun hanya melongo ditempat saat namja asing itu kembali memeluknya erat, dia sudah berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, memang pelukan namja ini terasa sangat hangat, hanya saja Baek Hyun tidak bisa bernafas dibuatnya. Apa ? hangat?

"Ya Kim Jong In! Aku bilang kan tunggu dibawah!" Yeoja paruh baya tadi kembali lagi dan memarahi namja asing itu, Baek Hyun diam, masih belum ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"hehe.. mianhae, sebentar saja.." Cengir namja err.. tampan itu. Kulitnya yang agak gelap membuat nya terkesan sangat seksi, dan entah kenapa namja manis yang masih dia sekap didalam tubuhnya jadi terlihat gugup dengan wajah memerah, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh namja, memangnya di'dunianya' ada yang mau dengannya? Bukan tidak mau, mereka hanya belum sadar saja.

"haahh.. baiklah, jangan lama-lama," perintah eomma Hyunnie. Baek Hyun terperangah, dia tahu ini jaman modern tapi membiarkan seorang namja dengan.. ya dia juga namja tapi ini berbeda, katakanlah seorang uke dan seme, mereka berada di dalam sebuah kamar, dan status yang tidak jelas. Belum lagi dia lupa siapa tadi namanya.. Kim Jong..?

"Jong In?" Bisiknya. Namja tampan itu menunduk.

"Ya Baby?" Baek Hyun mengadah, wajahnya tambah memerah saat dia menyadari posisinya yang sangat tidak 'aman'. Belum lagi julukan Kai yang dia berikan untuknya. Itu julukan yang selalu Kris gunakan untuk menggodanya.

"ann.. anni.." jawab Baek Hyun memalingkan wajahnya. Jong In masih heran tapi dia suka tingkah manis Baek Hyun, apa namja ini sedang gugup, batinnya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Baek Hyun sedikit sesak.

"baby? Kenapa kau memanggil ku Jong In? Biasanya kau memanggil ku kai.." Baek Hyun tersentak, dia mengadah namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali mengalih kan pandangannya ke arah lain, ya Tuhan.. wajah penasaran Jong In terlihat sangat.. err. Atau memang setiap gerakan, ekspresi Jong In sangat seksi? Baek Hyun merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menyapu rambutnya.

"Baby, aku suka..kau memanggil ku Jong In.. sangat manis."Baek Hyun gelagapan dengan sedikit keras dia mendorong tubuh Jong In, membuat namja itu terhuyung kebelakang,

"ak… aku, aduuh.. maaf, aku harus cepat .." Jong In mempout bibirnya, kenapa Baek Hyun yang kasar kembali lagi? Padahal dia sudah sangat senang dengan tingkah manis Baek Hyun tadi. Baek Hyun berjalan kearah Kamar mandi, namun langkahnya di cegah oleh Jong In.

"mau kemana?" Tanya Jong In. Baek Hyun kembali merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan jantung nya. Dia menunjuk arah kamar mandi.

"kamar.. mandi…" Jong In tersenyum cool, dan mengambil kaos Baek Hyun.

"Ya! Kembalikan…" Jong In menyipitkan matanya dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Baek Hyun.

**Deg**

"kenapa tidak menggantinya disini saja?"

Dia gila, itulah fikiran Baek Hyun saat ini,

"kau gila?"

"Biasanya juga kau tidak seperti itu, kau bahkan mengganti celana mu tepat didepan wajahku waktu.. eum, disekolah.. kapan yah aku lupa.." Wajah Baek Hyun memerah parah, dia menunduk dan mengumpat dalam hati, ingin sekali dia berteriak 'Itu bukan aku' tepat didepan wajah mesum namja gila-menurutnya itu. Dia juga tidak menyangka jika Hyunnie yang terlihat cukup polos, atau wajahnya saja yang polos, dengan senang hati mempertunjukkan lekuk lubuhnya secara 'gratis' untuk orang aneh ini. Dia bahkan tidak pernah telanjang didepan sang eomma, kecuali saat dia masih bayi, kita semua tahu Baekkie adalah namja yang sangat polos dan pemalu.

"kenapa?" Tanya Jong In sekali lagi, Baek Hyun mendengus.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja aku.. ng, malu.." Mata Jong In membulat. Ini keren, ajaib sekali, Baek Hyun dengan sikap cuek dan dinginnya bisa.. malu? Andai Jong In tahu jika dia bukan Baek Hyun, ya.. dia Baek Hyun namanya saja Baek Hyun tapi orang nya jelas berbeda.

"Wae? Kita kan sudah bertunangan?" Baek Hyun membelalakkan matanya.

"MWO?!" Jong In kembali membulatkan matanya. Baek Hyun yang tidak akan berteriak jika dia tidak marah. Tapi ini, apa dia marah? Tapi ekspresinya lebih ke.. terkejut? Tapi, kenapa?

"Baby kau baik-baik saja?" Jong In memegang lengan Baek Hyun dan tangan nya yang satu merangkul pundak Baek Hyun saat namja itu terlihat memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku bisa gila.." Keluh Baek Hyun memijat pelipisnya. Jong In menuntun Baek Hyun untuk duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, Baek Hyun memilih diam, sedangkan Jong In mengusap punggung Baek Hyun, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Baek Hyun alami, hingga dia terlihat sangat frustasi.

"eh? Kapan kau mengganti warna rambutmu?"

"jangan Tanya.."

"baiklah.."

.

.

KrisBaek

.

.

Baek Hyun menghempaskan dirinya ditempat tidur berukuran king itu.

"hh.. aku tertipu, hidup benar-benar kejam.." Baek Hyun menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamar nya-Hyunnie. Dan mengusap wajahnya seacar acak, tanpa memperdulikan rasa gerah di bagian telapak kakinya yang sudah minta protes untuk segera dipisahkan dengan sepatunya. Dengan gerakan sedikit menghentak, mendorong .. akhirnya sepatu dan kaos kaki nya terlepas dan terlempar entah kemana, dia sekarang menengkurapkan tubuhnya dan mengenggelamkan wajanya dibantal empuknya-Hyunnie(?).

"haaa.. sial..sial,..sialllll.."teriaknya yang diredam oleh bantal empuk itu. Dia mengadah dan menatap lurus kepala ranjang dengan ukiran seperti bulan.

**Puk **

"huwaaa!" Baek Hyun segera berbalik dan melemparkan bantal yang tidak bersalah itu kearah seseorang yang baru saja menempuk punggunya, dengan agak dongkol orang itu menangkap bantal itu,

"Haiihh.. Kau benar-benar brisik Byun Baek Hyun.." Mata Baek Hyun membulat penuh, dia agak merapatkan dirinya ke kepala ranjangnya,

"Siapa? Kau tahu siapa aku?" Namja yang terlihat sudah beruban itu mendekat dan duduk di tempat tidur itu. Kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Maafkan anak itu, dia sudah sangat merepotkanmu.." Baek Hyun perlahan menggerakkan dirinya dan ikut duduk disebelah orang itu.

"kau kakek Hyunnie?" Tanya Baek Hyun hati-hati, orang itu menatap lurus ke arah Baek Hyun, kemudian mengangguk.

"aku tidak tahu jika mesin ku dia gunakan untuk hal-hal aneh, harusnya aku tidak menuruti keinginan anak itu,"

"maksud..err.."

"Kau bisa memanggilku kakek," Baek Hyun tertegun harusnya kan.. orang tua ini yang memanggilnya kakek? Bukan begitu? Atau.. Kakek buyut mungkin.

"aku sangat menyayanginya, aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa menolak apa yang anak itu inginkan."Baek Hyun merasa sedikit tidak enak, dia jadi merindukan kakeknya, beruntung sekali Hyunnie memiliki keluarga yang masih utuh, kakek yang sangat perhatian, pantas saja dia sedikit.. angkuh? Tapi Baek Hyun juga merasa bahwa Hyunnie tentu orang yang baik hingga membuat kakeknya sangat menyayanginya.

"dia.. satu-satunya cucu yang aku miliki," atau.. tidak.

"dia anak yang baik, jangan membencinya.." Baek Hyun tersenyum dan menggeleng, dia tidak benci hanya kesal saja dirinya di'tipu' oleh namja cantik itu.

"sebenarnya, aku sedikit kesal dengan nya .. err kakek, dia bercerita bahwa aku sangat manis dan cute mirip dengan Ah Jung.." Namja tua itu terkekeh kecil, dan mengacak-acak rambut Baek Hyun persis seperti yang selalu dia lakukan pada Hyunnie, namja manis itu mempout bibirnya.

"kau.. memang cantik, manis dan sangat cute." Baek Hyun masih memasang tampang merajuk nya, jarang-jarang juga dia bisa mendapatkan perlakuan hangat dari seorang kakek, mengingat dia sudah tidak memiliki nya,

"tapi.. Ah Jung kan… "

**Gukk.. gukkk grrr…**

Baek Hyun dan sang kakek kompak menoleh ke arah pintu, baru saja ada bayangan sesuatu yang melintas melewati kamar itu dan bergerak ke arah dapur.

"seekor anjing.."lanjut Baek Hyun lemah, Kakek Hyunnie terkikik geli dan kembali mengusap rambut halus namja manis itu, sedikit manja Baek Hyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada kakek nya ng.. kakek nya dan Hyunnie. Selain merepotkan ternyata ada hal yang sangat dia sukai, salah satunya ini, dan bebarapa hal lain adalah.. mungkin belum terpikirkan, tapi akan segera dia ketahui nanti.

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

Baek Hyun POV

[Hyunnie Side]

Baiklah, aku mulai dari mana.. ahhh! Aku jengah! Kenapa dengan wajahku? Aku benci jika harus ditatap seperti itu. Aku bukan narapidana bukan? Aku sedikit merapakatkan diriku pada Chan Yeol. Semua siswa disini aneh, kenapa mata mereka lebar begitu, juga mulut itu, bisakah mereka menutupnya? Aishh..

"ekhem.." Aku menoleh ke arah namja yang, dia namja? Kenapa dia cantik begitu?

"ya?" Dia juga kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah begitu apa aku melakukan sesuatu? Aku hanya diam dari tadi, aku juga berjalan seperti orang normal. Apa aku terlalu mencolok? Apa penyamaranku akan terbongkar?

"Baek Hyun, kemana Kaca matamu?" Oh, benar anak itu mengenakan kaca mata tadi, pantas saja, aku tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Loh, kenapa dia memalingkan wajahnya begitu. Dasar aneh, biasanya Kai akan terpengaruh.

"Ne, Baek Hyun-ssi, benar kata Lu Han, kenapa kau tidak ng.. memakai kaca matamu?" Aku diam, baiklah, otak.. bantu aku, untuk kali ini saja berputar lah seperti biasa, jangan macet dan membuat ku ketahuan.

"Tadi waktu aku berlari.. Kaca mata ku pecah," Baiklah, tinggal tunggu reaksi mereka, semoga..semoga..

"Oh, lalu.. dari mana kau mendapatkan lensa itu?rambutmu juga..." Orang ini benar-benar. Aku bukan namja penyabar dan memberitahu hal yang membuat ku harus berfikir keras, sebenarnya aku tidak suka berbohong. Tapi demi menjauhi namja gila yang sebenarnya adalah tunangan ku itu... Tak apa, asal aku bisa jauh darinya, kekeke~

"Dasar Tiang Listrik, Bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan hal itu? Aku lelah, antar saja aku kekelas." Aku meninggalkan dua makhluk aneh yang masih saling melempar pandang, biarkan saja mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, yang jelas, aku benar-benar lelah. Aku sebenarnya tidak tega menipu anak sepolos Baekkie, bagaimana jika dia berubah jadi monster dan menelan ku hidup-hidup? Bukankah sabar ada batasnya? Ahh.. itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

**KrisBaek**

.

.

Author POV

"Cha..Chan Yeol? Kenapa dia?" Tanya Lu Han keheranan. Sementara Chan yeol masih sibuk mengotrol detak jantung nya. Dia adalah namja populer, tidak pernah ada yang berani mengejeknya, dan ejekan tadi menjadi sebuah daya tarik sendiri untuk Chan Yeol.

Tanpa repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Lu Han, Chan Yeol memilih mensejajarkan kembali langkahnya dan Baek Hyun. Membuat Lu Han berteriak dari kejauhan, bahkan namja cantikitu tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh teman-temannya, untuk apa? Tatapan itu pun juga hanya sebentar karna tak lama setelahnya mereka kembali menatap kearah Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun mengepalkan tangan nya saat melihat tiga orang namja menghalangi jalannya tepat didepan pintu 'kelas' nya. Baek Hyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hy.. Byun Baek Hyun.." Baek Hyun menepis kasar tangan salah satu namja itu, namja berkulit pucat yang sepertinya adalah seorang 'sunbae' di sekolah ini. Melihat dari banyaknya siswa yang melangkah mundur dan meninggalkan kelas, ketiga namja ini tentu bukan orang sembarangan.

PROK

PROK

PROK

"Hebat sekali ya.. haha! Cantik, sejak kapan angsa buruk rupa menjelma seperti seorang malaikat?" Baek Hyun hanya melengos tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

Salah satu namja yang paling tingi berkulit pucat tadi bertepuk tangan dan berjalan mendekat kearah Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol hendak menghalangi namja itu sebelum Lu Han menghentikan pergerakannya dengan mencekal lengan Chan Yeol.

"Lu!"

"apa?! Ikut aku kau masih ada urusan dengan ku!" Bentak Lu Han, Chan Yeol menatap tajam kekasihnya itu, Lu Han jengah hingga akhirnya dia menatik lengan Chan Yeol sebelum dia-

**BRUGH**

**BRAKK**

**DUAGHH (?)**

"WOAAHHHH..."Semua siswa dan siswi yang setia menonton(?) acara _pembullyan _yang awalnya ditujukan untuk Baek Hyun, malah berbalik pada ketiga sunbae itu sendiri, lihatlah uri Baek Hyun yang kini menjatuhkan kakinya tepat dipunggung ketua dari tiga namja itu yang kini terkapar tidak berdaya. Sementara teman mereka menatap horor Baek Hyun. Dengan sedikit hentakan kaki Baek Hyun, namja yang berada dibawah kakinya merasa tulang punggung nya retak. Baek Hyun sayup-sayup mendengar bahwa ketiga namja ini memang sering membully nya, ah maksud nya membully Baekkie.

"Baek.. Baek Hyun-ssi, to...tolong maafkan te-teman.. kami.." Salah satu dari dua orang yang tersisa itu bersujud dan meminta maaf pada Baek Hyun. Sebelum nya Baek Hyun menemukan bebarapa luka memar di tengkuk Baekkie, dia yakin namja ini memang tidak hanya sekali duakali membully Baekkie.

"Kalian.. cepatlah enyah dari hadapanku.." Semua orang yang mendengar nada dingin Baek Hyun merinding seketika. Apa lagi tatapan tajam Baek Hyun yang memang tidak biasa. Lu Han mematung ditempatnya,

"Se..sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.." lirihnya dengan mata tidak fokus.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

"DongHae! Cepat angkat Kyuhyun.." Namja berwajah seperti ikan(?) itu menghampiri Kyuhyun, sedikit takut saat dia menatap punggung Baek Hyun yang memalingkan dirinya seolah tidak sudi melihat ketiga orang itu.

"Yesung! Bantu aku!" teriak namja bernama Donghae tadi. Dengan penuh kesabaran juga tenaga ekstra kedua orang itu membopong temannya yang tak berhenti meringis kesakitan.

"Baek-"

"BAEK HYUNNN! WOAHHH KAU KERENNN.." Teriak semua siswa dan siswi memotong ucapan Chan Yeol, semua teman kelas Baek Hyun menghambur kearah Baek Hyun menatap kagum, menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan, juga meminta berfoto, dan yang terparah adalah menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi kekasih Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi mau tidak mau diakalah dan akhirnya menuruti semua keinginan teman-teman sekelasnya, tapi tidak untuk yang terakhir.

"Ck, ini pengroyokan namanya." Frustasi Baek Hyun. Lu Han menghentikan langkah Chan Yeol, membuat namja jangkung itu menoleh.

"Wae.." Tanya nya dengan poker face yang kontras sekali dengan sikap happy virusnya yang Lu Han lihat setiap Hari.

"Chan.."

"Apa Lu?" Mata Lu Han berkaca-kaca, kenapa semua keadaan sekarang menjadi sangat berbanding terbalik, semua orang kenapa mendadak tidak menatapnya lagi, kekasihnya yang lembut.. kemana dia?

"Kau.. tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan.. mereka tentu hanya suka sesuatu yang baru, aku bi-bisa menjamin jika.. sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan meninggalkan Baek Hyun.." Ucap nya dengan nada sedikit parau. Chan Yeol tersenyum sinis.

"Ini semua.. karna tingkah mu sendiri Lu.."

"Park Chan Yeol!" Bentak Lu Han, menatap Chan Yeol tajam seolah siap untuk mengiris-iris namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Ck, aku pergi.." Chan Yeol sudah jengah, dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekelasnya, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Lu Han. Lu Han pun tidak berhenti berteriak dengan berlari mengejar kekasihnya, saat ini harga diri bukan hal yang harus diprioritaskan, dia tidak mau Chan Yeol dan semua orang berhenti mengaguminya. Ini lah sifat buruk Lu Han, dia ingin selalu disanjung dan dipuja. Menganggap siapa saja yang lemah untuk rela berkorban demi obsesinya.

.

.

"Harusnya aku menghabisi ketiga orang itu tadi.." Baek Hyun terus menggerutu kesal, ketiga sunbaenya ternyata melaporkan dirinya pada BK. Lihatlah lelaki tua yang katanya guru BK itu menatap Baek Hyun lurus dan tajam. Sedangkan Baek Hyun sibuk mengunyah permen karetnya. Ck, dia terlalu santai.

"Kenapa kau membuat keributan?" Tanya guru itu. Baek Hyun tertawa renyah, kemudian mendelik tajam kearah guru itu.

"Aku bilang berapa kali.. bukan-aku-yang-memulainya!"Eja Baek Hyun dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Kau jelas tidak terluka, tentu kau bukan korban, kau punya bukti Byun Baek Hyun-ssi?"Baek Hyun membuang nafasnya lewat mulut,

"Mian, Jeogiyo, aku Kris Wu kakak tiri dari Byun Baek-ah Wu Baek Hyun." Tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi berwajah tampan yang sudah kita ketahui sebagai kakak tiri Baek Hyun, Kris sengaja memanggil Baek Hyun dengan marga 'Wu' meski seharunya dialah yang mengubah marganya menjadi 'Byun', dia kesal, kenapa juga harus dia yang disuruh kesekolah, tapi juga dia heran, kenapa Baek Hyun bisa berurusan dengan BK?

"Ne, silahkan duduk.."

Baek Hyun masih malas untuk sekedar menoleh, hingga dia tersentak oleh sesuatu.. Kris.. Kris Wu, kakak tiri? Ah! Oh My-

Baek Hyun langsung berbalik, dan seketika tatapannya menatap lurus kearah Kris.

**Deg **

**Deg**

"Kris-ssi, maaf kenapa anda diam saja?" Kris tidak memperdulikan apa-apa, matanya membulat, dia kini tengah menatap lurus mata Baek Hyun, mata ini.. sangat indah, rambut juga penampilan Baek Hyun, benar-benar tipe ideal seorang Kris Wu. Baek Hyun mengerutkan keningnya dan berbalik, kembali menatap guru BK dihadapanya, membuat Kris mendesah kecewa, apa yang kau fikirkan Kris Wu? Dia adik mu! Ya.. ... Benarkah? Apa dia menuruti sarannya kemarin? Kemarin dia juga melihat adiknya itu tanpa memakai bingkai kacamata, dan rambut yang tidak tertata rapi, tapi kemarin jantungnya masih baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, sekarang berjalanlah, dan bersikap biasa. Tarik nafas mu dan buang...

"Maaf.." Kris beranjak dari tempatnya dengan sedikit berdebar, debaran jantungnya membuat langkahnya sedikit bergetar, sedangkan Baek Hyun malah sibuk membuat gelembung dengan permen keretnya.

_Tampan__batin Baek Hyun.

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

Baek Hyun menatap lurus ke arah sebuah rumah, cukup sederhana tapi sangat elegan, rapi, dan bersih. Kris memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi, setelahnya dia berjalan menuju Baek Hyun yang masih sibuk memperhatikan rumah 'mereka'.

"Baek Hyun, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Kris heran. Baek Hyun menoleh dan sekali lagi, ada yang tidak beres, setahu Kris debaran jantung yang normal akan berdetak beberapa ratus kali per-

"HUAAAAAAHHH! ADA KUCINGGGG!" Teriak Baek Hyun panik, dia segera berlari kearah Kris.

**Deg **

**Deg **

"miaw~ " Baek Hyun langsung mendekap tubuh Kris dengan sangat erat, memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kris. Namja tinggi itu? Oh dia.. dia sedang melebarkan matanya dengan mulut yang terperangah. Apa? Kondisi jantungnya.. tentu saja semakin parah. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa kali jantung nya berdetak dan tiba-tiba berhenti dimoment-moment tertentu, pertama saat dia tahu ibunya akan menikah lagi dengan seorang namja. Kedua... saat pertama kali bertemu Baek Hyun, ah, maksud nya ..pertama kali saat dia bertemu Hyunnie, yang dia ketahui sebagai adiknya Byun Baek Hyun.

**Deg**

**Deg**

"Baek.. Baek aku tidak bisa.. ahh.. bernafas.. "Baek Hyun tetap tidak mau melepas pelukan nya pada Kris. Tubuhnya gemetaran, dia takut pada Kucing.

"Kris.. jauhkan dia.. jauhkann!" Pekik Baek Hyun, Kris merasa dadanya memanas, wajahnya tampannya pun ikut memanas saat dadanya meredam pekikan Baek Hyun hanya karna ada seekor kucing.

Eh? Kucing?, bukankah kucing adalah binatang kesayangan Baek Hyun? Kris menoleh kan kepala nya dengan kaku, wajahnya bukan lagi memerah tapi sudah membiru sesak karna pelukan Baek Hyun yang terlalu kencang. Matanya membulat itu kan..

"Baek Hyun.. ahhnn, itu kan Jung Ah.." Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya, perlahan pelukannya melemah.

"Jung Ah?" lirihnya, itu kan binatang peliharaan Baek Hyun, ekhem..maksudnya Baekkie.

**Deg!**

"_kakek bilang aku sangat cantik bahkan-ah! Aku bilang aku tahu, jika aku memang tampan kau tidak usah menatap ku seperti itu!"_

"_haha! Kau bodoh! Kau memang cantik tahu!"_

"_MWO?!"_

"_Tapi.. Jung Ah lebih cantik dan manis darimu!"_

"_cih.. yang benar saja..! aku tidak peduli! aku tampan! Ingat itu!"_

"_Tapi.._

_Jung Ah lebih cantik.._

_...dan manis darimu!"_

_darimu!"_

_darimu!"_

_DARIMU!"_

"ANIYAAAA!"

.

.

:: TBC ::

Muahaha xD

Gimana, gimana? Semoga gak mengecewakan ..

[Author Note]

Maaf dengan segala kekurangan yang ada dalam FF saya.

Saya masihhh sangat baru, bau kencur, juga belum tahu banyak tentang dunia FF. tapi saya sudah dengan sangat lancang ngebuat FF dengan Pair 'Crack', dengan FF standart, cerita pasaran, dan gak menarik sama-sekali, thypo bertebaran, EYD , dan ah... masih banyakkk lagi, saya mencoba menyebarkan virus Crack dengan Ukenya Baek Hyun T_T yang saya harapkan hanya supaya kalian semua suka, huuft, entah kenapa author jadi agak sensitif akhir-akhir ini.^^ semoga ga berlanjut terlalu lama. Hehe :)

Tapi jangan manjakan author! Kalian harus tetap mengeritik jika itu perlu.. saran saya tampung, asal yang membangun. Tapi No Bashing ne?

Udah, author kebanyakan bacot. **Review ne?** Author sayang kalian semua readers. Jangan patahkan semangat author ne*wink :')

**Thank's To : chika love baby baekhyun, Ryu Ryungie, Lee Eun Ho, Anitalee, kim rae ri, cho, zie , Pyromaniacs, chuapExo31, Guest, RoseEXOticsFRIEND,BekiYeollo, Boooo, ByunnieKou, Aiiu d'freaky, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, rocketeer7, chanbaek0592 **


End file.
